


a side of fries

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: carlos goes to mcdonald's, leaves with more than he bargained for and he doesn't regret it.or your incredibly random jaylos fluff(A JAYLOS ONE-SHOT)
Relationships: Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	a side of fries

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt.

Carlos wasn’t much of a fast food guy. He really wasn’t. He didn’t hate it, but he knew how unhealthy it could be to eat it often. He honestly would rather cook his own meals. He considered himself a decent cook and he was proud of himself for how organized he was, managing college with chores. He wasn’t that much of a social butterfly (like he liked to call his friend, Evie) so he got an apartment to himself, his only company being his loyal dog, Dude. Carlos liked the quiet. He could work and study peacefully.

Carlos even felt weird as he parked his car at the McDonalds parking lot. His most recent project for his Biology class was giving him a hard time and the deadline was closing up on him. Carlos had decided as he left the college’s library that afternoon that cooking for himself that night was not going to happen. Getting a meal would save him time that he’d use to work on his project.

He immediately regretted not going for the Drive-Thru option when he walked inside was realized just how crowded it was. McDonalds was always crowded, he should’ve known better. But he was already there, so no take backs. He placed his order and leaned on the nearest wall, waiting for his food. Carlos was very observant and soon enough something pulled him out of his boredom. Or, better said, someone.

The only employee that was within his eyesight was rushing around, taking people’s orders and collecting their money. Carlos couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was, with his long hair pulled up in a man-bun, his bulked structure and tanned skin and _oh man those cheekbones._ He looked about Carlos’ age, maybe a bit older and he looked tired as he came to a stop near the smoothie machine.

_“I hate everything and everyone.”_ Carlos heard him mutter as he poured a smoothie into a cup and quickly handed it over to the girl in front of Carlos. He couldn’t disagree. People were exhausting and working in such a busy place, where apparently he was the only one doing something productive, was probably draining that poor guy’s will to live.

“Sorry for the wait miss, have some fries on the house.” The guy then said, offering the girl the fries with a tired, but handsome smile. Carlos smiled some. For some god-forsaken reason, that stranger’s smile made him feel good. The girl seemed satisfied with the deal and left, humming to herself, leaving Carlos right in front of the cash register. It was his turn to pay for his rather unhealthy meal and he was greeted with the same smile from the employee. He was now close enough to read his nametag.

_Jay_.

“Honest hour: I have never related to such a statement in my entire life,” Carlos found himself confessing to Jay, while pulling out his wallet.

His somewhat random confession earned him a nervous laugh from Jay and _my god_ , his laugh made Carlos feel even better than his smile. _What the hell?_

“No, I wasn’t talking about the customers, I meant everyone working here. They can’t work together and are very disorganized.” Jay explained quietly, taking the money from Carlos’ hand.

Carlos was not expecting to hear that and suddenly he was even more interested in the boy in front of him. Honestly, Carlos loved how Jay was reassuring him that he never meant the costumers. He probably thought Carlos had meant it that way and wanted to make sure Carlos didn’t get the wrong impression of him. Carlos already thought Jay was awesome. Carlos couldn’t help but to offer him a smile as Jay placed his order in front of him.

“I figured,” Carlos nodded.

Jay seemed to relax.

“I’m sorry your co-workers are dicks,” Carlos added, wrinkling his nose.

Jay laughed again, this time genuinely.

“Thanks… uh…” Jay stuttered a bit. “Boy with the freckles?” He offered with a bit of a boyish smile.

“Carlos,” He snorted. “It’s Carlos,”

Jay grinned back, “Thanks, Carlos. And thanks for hearing me out and for not thinking I’m an asshole. Hey, here,” Jay excused himself for a second and Carlos raised a brow when Jay came back with a large order of fries and swiftly placed it inside Carlos’ bag. Carlos couldn’t help but notice how easily he did that, without dropping a single fry.

“On the house,” Jay winked.

_Shit, why is he so attractive?_

“Thank you,” Carlos leaned and poked his nametag. “Jay.”

“Have a nice night, Freckles!” Jay waved him goodbye and got back to work after laughing again because Carlos rolled his eyes at him.

Carlos walked out and was in the middle of placing his food safely on the driver’s seat when he heard a voice.

“Hey! Hey, Freckles! Wait up!”

Carlos turned around to see Jay running towards him.

“Jay? What are you doing here?” Carlos snorted, a little amused, while Jay was catching his breath. “Can you even leave like that?”

“Nah,” Jay laughed. “But I figured it was worth it,”

“What?”

“I was wondering… My shift ends in a couple of hours. Ten-Thirty. Maybe you’d consider… Uh…I don’t know… Having coffee with me? Perhaps?” Jay fumbled with his words and looked at Carlos nervously.

Did this handsome McDonald’s employee just walk out of his job on purpose to ask him out? No one asked Carlos out. This was new and he felt a little excited about it.

“You can say no, I mean, I just thought—“

“Coffee sounds great,” Carlos interrupted him. “Do I show up here?”

“Yes?” Jay lit up. “I mean, uh, yeah, yeah. Here’s cool,” Jay was trying to play it cool and it didn’t go unnoticed by Carlos. He thought it was kind of cute that he was the one acting all nervous when Jay was taller and bulkier than him and seemed like the kind of guy who could have anyone he wanted with a bat of his eyelashes.

“Then I’ll be here. Now get back in there before they fire you,” Carlos laughed.

“ _Oh, I hope they fire me_ ,” Jay snorted. “See you then, Freckles.” Jay then ran back inside.

“Yeah. See you then, Jay.” Carlos smiled.

The next time Carlos steps inside McDonald’s he’s not alone. Because Jay’s with him and he’s grinning, making a list of all the junk food he’s about to order and shamelessly eat later that day, and what petty jokes he’s going to say to his former co-workers.

If Carlos knew that grabbing a burger at McDonald’s three months ago was going to give him a boyfriend, he would have done it ages ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I somehow ended writing this in an hour. Very random but anyway, it's here. Have fun and see you soon.
> 
> :) x


End file.
